


What humans do for fun

by noxsoulmate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody is alive and happy, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: The best way to spend a day between hunts is relaxing – or with a snowball fight for the whole family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robbieren1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robbieren1987/gifts).



> A while ago, [Robin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Robbieren1987) asked for this fic to be written (you’ll find her original prompt in the end note) and when the ["Hey, Sweetheart" Challenge 2017](http://deancas-sweetheart.tumblr.com/) came around, I thought I’d just combine the two ^_^
> 
> Have fun with my first ever canon-fic … although it’s heavily canon divergent, because let’s all just close our eyes for a second. Let’s go to this wonderful lala-land where Charlie and Kevin are still alive and Mary is the perfect mother Dean and Sam’ had always remembered her to be. And of course she adopted the other two occupants of the bunker because obviously Charlie and Kevin are living there now as well. Oh, and Cas lives there too, of course, although Mary didn’t have to adopt him. Because he’s already her son … her son-in-law to be precise. Are you with me? Great, now have fun with this fic :)

** What humans do for fun **

The bunker door flew open with a loud _bang_. “Dean? Sam? You there?”

“Charlie? You okay?”

Charlie gasped for breath as she entered, her voice slightly higher than usual. It had Dean worried enough to abandon his afternoon beer and get up to move over to the staircase. As he entered the foyer, Sam came through the other door, looking just as worried.

“I’m fine,” Charlie replied, leaning over the railing to look down at the two brothers. “But you gotta hurry. We need you out here.”

“What? Charlie …” Sam started, but the redhead was already gone, not giving the boys time for any questions.

Looking at each other in worry, the brothers made sure to grab their jackets just in case they needed to be out longer in this damn cold weather. They hurried after their friend, checking that their weapons were in place before leaving the bunker. As they stepped through the door, they both stopped short. It had started to snow during the last couple of hours, and a thick blanket of fluffy whiteness already covered everything around them. The flakes were still coming down, making it hard to see.

And speaking of seeing.

“Charlie? Where are you?”

Adrenaline pumped through Dean’s veins as he looked around, not one red hair to be seen. She’d said she was fine, but where was she now?

The snowball came out of nowhere and neither of them had time to react before it hit Sam in the back of the head.

“What the –” Dean whirled around just in time to see the second snowball before it hit him square in the chest. Laughter was ringing from the same direction and as a third and fourth and fifth ball rained down on them, the two brothers finally woke up from their stupor.

“Oh, this is how you wanna play, yeah?” Sam yelled in glee as he leaned down and picked up way too much snow, just so managing to form it with his gigantic hands. “Fine, you asked for it.”

Dean stared for a second longer, before a chuckle ripped out of him and he joined his brother in defending themselves.

The fight became a full-blown battle within seconds, cold missiles flying left and right, giggles and chuckles filling the air. It didn’t take the brothers long to realize they were up against three opponents: Charlie, Kevin, and their mother.

“That’s so not fair,” Dean yelled, hiding in the trench behind the inadequate wall of snow he and Sam had retreated to, catching their breath. “We’re clearly outnumbered.”

“Whining is for losers, Winchester,” came Kevin’s reply, followed by a snowball that thankfully missed.

Never one to be called a loser, Dean tried a few more throws before letting Sam handle it alone for a second. Looking heavenwards, he concentrated and began to talk. “Hey, Sweetheart? I know you said you’d be busy, but –”

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

Looking up from where he was lying in the snow, half leaning against their barricade, Dean only stared at his husband for a second. The fact that after all these years Cas still answered his prayers immediately warmed his heart and made him grin like a madman, just enjoying the view of the angel in front of him.

His procrastination, however, was fatal. The next second, another snowball hit Cas square in the face, startling the angel slightly even if it didn’t hurt him. Yet, it jolted Dean into action. Sitting up, he grabbed his husband’s hand and pulled him down next to them.

“Good call, Dean,” Sam panted out, still not letting his attack waver, grinning like a little kid.

Cas looked with worry in his eyes, first at his brother-in-law, then at his husband. “Dean, what’s going on? Are we under attack?”

“Well, as you can see –”

“Calling your angel-husband?” Charlie yelled from the other side of the battlefield. “You scared you’ll lose without him?”

“Is that Charlie? Is she the one attacking you? Is she possessed?”

Cas sounded so appalled, Dean could only chuckle as he pulled his husband in for a quick kiss. “Don’t worry, Sweetheart. Snowball fights are something we humans do for fun.”

“Why would you do that?” Cas asked, squinting at Dean as if he’d lost his mind.

“Watch and learn. And then it would be awesome if you’d help us.”

It took Cas no time at all to realize what Dean and Sam were doing, so he joined in. However, it did take him a bit longer to realize what the fun behind all this was supposed to be. The first time Dean saw his husband smile that afternoon was the moment one of his (lightly) thrown snowballs hit Kevin right in the face. From there on, the angel’s laughter mingled with that of the rest of their little family.

The sun was already dipping towards the horizon when they finally called it a tie, none of the humans having enough energy left to continue. Instead, they met in the middle of their battle field to start building snowmen (“But, Dean, they look nothing like a man. Why would you call them that?” – “Cas, Sweetheart, just roll the damn snowball,” Dean replied, kissing the frown right off of Cas’ face). The constant flurry of snowflakes ensured that no matter how much snow they used for the colony of crooked, big, and silly snowmen, the scene always returned to its untouched beauty right away. At one point, Charlie and Mary simply let themselves fall down, making snow angels. They were gone within minutes, but neither cared.

Instead of angels, Sam and Kevin put their energy in trying to lather each other, the fight not yet completely over. Laughing at their antics, Dean was surprised to suddenly find himself gasping around a mouthful of snow, with Cas grinning madly at him. He slipped and fell, but not without pulling his husband down with him. Shaking his head to clear his face of the cold, wet snow, Dean found himself with a lapful of angel, who was smiling at him, wide and happy.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Sweetheart.”

The kiss that followed was long and sweet and so insanely hot it made Dean forget the cold ground he was lying on. All that mattered was the warm body above him. He pulled the angel closer, one hand in his messy hair, the other starting on his back and slowly sliding down towards Cas’ ass.

And sonofabitch, with Cas in his lap, grinding against him and kissing him senseless, he couldn’t be held accountable for his actions. The couple was in danger of scarring the rest of their family for life when another snowball hit Cas in the back of his head, some of the snow raining down on Dean’s face.

“Keep it PG you two!” Charlie called, laughing at Cas’ answering growl.

Dean simply stole another kiss before moving enough to show Cas he wanted to get up. Hot husband in his lap or not, his back was completely soaked and it was getting seriously cold and uncomfortable.

The sun had already gone in by the time the family finally made their way back inside. Hot showers were a necessity, as was the hot chocolate Mary made for all of them. As they curled up together on the couches in the living room, deciding to watch some cheesy feel-good movie, Dean decided to ignore his hunter duties for just a while longer. The fact that Cas was still here with them showed him that his husband was probably thinking the same about his angel business. Pulling him as close as possible, Dean sighed into his husband’s hair before kissing his temple, content radiating from him. His family was here, safe and sound, and he had his sweetheart where he belonged. What more could a man wish for?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt [Robin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Robbieren1987) asked for: “I really want a fic where it’s snowing and Dean, Cas, and Sam team up against Charlie and Kevin in a snowball fight and just winter fun with happy feels and snowmen and snow angels and Dean and Cas kissing in the falling snow and I need this ok lol.”
> 
> Hope you all liked it :)
> 
> Thanks to my two amazing betas [Feathers7501](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/) and [destimushi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi) \- without you, everybody would run from my crappy writing ^^" I love you two <3


End file.
